


Take Me Home

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot will always be Arthur's best knight, his dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar @ LJ.  
> Written as a gift for ravenflight21

“Just take me home” said Arthur, furious, refusing to talk.  
The prince has achieved his quest, saved so many lives once again, but his mare was killed and he could barely stand on his shaking legs.  
I brought him to the shed I slept the previous night, clumsily undressed him and put a fire trying to make it enough.  
“We’ll be in Camelot tomorrow by midday” I whispered.  
“From where you’ve been banished” answered Arthur.  
“I’d anything for you, my Lord” I vowed daring to kiss his warming lips.  
“I know you would, Lancelot” smiled Arthur “You have my trust”


End file.
